There are many zipper containers that are designed to include various types of items. However, many of these zipper containers cannot be securely closed to inhibit or prevent access to the container and the one or more items in the container. For example, keys, make-up, medications, money, self-protection items (e.g., mace, firearm, etc.), sharp items (e.g., scissors, letter opener, knife, etc.), electronic devices (e.g., phone, USB drive, memory cards, headphones, etc.), eye glasses, and other or additional items can be included in a purse. Some of these items may be included in a zipper container, whereas other items are merely contained in the purse. It is common for children, young adults and other adults to view or access items in the purse without the owner's knowledge. As such, free access to items in a purse could injure or be otherwise harmful to an unauthorized accesser, be personal items that the owner does not want others to see, and/or the items can be damaged by the unauthorized accesser.
There are also many items that are included in the home to which a user may not want others to have free access (e.g., medications, firearms, electronic devices, make-up, personal items, etc.). However, many of these items are contained in unsecured or easily accessible containers.